nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Kormans
Attack of the Kormans, referred as Episode 1: Attack of the Kormans, is the second map in Call of Duty: Extinction as part of Extinction Season One, the game's first Expansion. Following the escape from Arkona, Rose Squad rearm and resupply on the ENSS Intervention but are later attacked by a force of Korman ships, and Soldiers and Grimm board the Intervention. There are three main areas, each containing various Weapon Crates, Crates with items, Challenges, and objectives players would need to defend from Korman Specialists. In the Grimm of Chaos, the only area players can access is the "Main Hangar" area and cannot explore the other areas. This map was adapted as part of the Rose Squad: First Korman Conflict novel written by Eclipse Universe creator Jesse Loon. Characters *Rose Squad (Playable) *Christina Foley (Voice only) *Korman (Specialists, Soldiers) *Grimm (Warriors, Gladiators, Scorpions, Bruisers, Apparitions) Other Characters *Jaxon Bourden (Appears in novel, mentioned in-game) *Xux (Appears in novel; cameo) *Korman Heretics (Appears in novel) *Mr. Tachibana (Mentioned in novel) Overview In Attack of the Kormans, there are three main areas where players must defend objectives from Korman Specialists. Players are also immediately encountering Warriors, Gladiators, Scorpions, Bruisers, and Apparitions. In the first area, players need to defend the ship's cannons from being disabled by Korman Specialists until reinforcements arrive. The second area sees players arming several missile launchers in order to destroy the Korman starships. The third and last area has players activating the shields of the Main Hangar and once activated, players would then need to destroy the Korman dropships. In each of these three areas, players will be able to find Weapon Crates and Crates. Completing Challenges rewards players with Skill Points to upgrade their classes and abilities. Once destroying the Korman dropships, players will need to clear out the Grimm from all three areas until there are none left. Once clear, players will be called to head to the Main Hangar's command station where they will be briefed by General Christina Foley, ending the mission with a victory. Story After exiting Arkona's atmosphere and away from the Korman warfleet that was approaching the prison they were in, the crew of the Beacon begin to make their way to Tinixia III to dock with the [[ENSS Intervention|ENSS Intervention]] and Rose Squad needing to report to General Christina Foley. Ruby goes to notify their passengers of their destination and that she would do her best to vouch for them once they arrive there as once her leaders find out they were Korman, they would most likely be imprisoned again or executed. Some of them regret their decision to seek passage with the Beacon while most simply just hope for the best. Checking on her squadmates, Ruby finds Weiss repairing Myrtenaster after finding out it was mistreated by the Korman security guards who damaged the barrel. After a small conversation, she leaves her be and goes to check on Blake who is talking with one of the Korman Heretics named "Xux" and decides to not interrupt them. Going to Yang, they spend their free time looking around the ship for any suspicious "things" the Kormans might've bugged the ship with but find nothing. Arriving above Tinixia III, four ''Eclipse''-class Interceptors escort the Beacon to the Intervention. Docked with the command ship, the members of Rose Squad disembark and are told by a logistics officer that General Foley was waiting for them in the ship's command bridge with Captain Bourden. Making their way to the bridge, they meet with Foley who commends them for having escaped from the prison and making back home alive; Captain Bourden also expresses his commendation. Going back to what they were talking about beforehand, Foley explains to Rose Squad that they were going to find out if the Kormans would pose a threat to the Eclipse Empire. Agreeing to the plan, Foley finishes off by telling Rose Squad they were now part of the 2nd Special Operations Division; the special forces group led by Foley, and they should rearm and resupply themselves. However before they could leave the bridge and head to the ship's armoury, alarms throughout the ship sound off and the command bridge crew discover that a fleet of unknown warships entered Tinixia III's orbit and began firing on the Intervention. Foley and Bourden don't recognize them while Rose Squad does and says those belonged to the forces that captured them. A secondary alarm goes off, notifying the ship's crew of intruders in the hangar bay. Determined to keep his ship from being captured, Bourden orders the Titans to defend the ship from the inside and to take out all intruders. They comply with his order and go to arm themselves. On their way back to the hangar bay, Bourden notifies them that the Cannon Mainframe being targeted by the Kormans and orders them to prevent them from shutting down the cannons. Fighting both Korman Specialists and Grimm, Rose Squad successfully keeps the Cannon Mainframe active and proceed to the Missile Mainframe which has been disabled by enemy Specialists and are ordered to reactivate it for the ship to use its anti-cruiser missile launchers against the enemy warships. Having been successful in restoring the ship's anti-cruiser missile launchers, Rose Squad witnesses three of the Korman warships being bombarded by the Intervention's missiles, destroying them and leaving the other five vulnerable to starfighter attacks. They also notice that the Korman Heretics they brought on the Beacon were fighting against the Korman soldiers and Grimm with the weapons they had when they escaped the prison. Finally reaching the Main Hangar Bay, the Titans are told that the Korman soldiers and Grimm were receiving reinforcements through the single dropship that was docked in the hangar, and are told by an officer there was an explosives team nearby who were killed. The ladies then grab those explosives and plant them on the Korman dropship, who are successful in doing so and must protect the explosives from Specialists who are ordered to disable said explosives. After destroying the Korman dropship, Bourden tells the Titans to clear out the remaining Grimm from the hangar and Mainframe sections, and thanks them for defending his ship. After killing the rest of the Grimm, an element of the Ventogon Defense Fleet arrives at Tinixia, reinforcing the Intervention which has been severely damage by the Korman warfleet. The [[ENSS Prime Minister|ENSS Prime Minister]] and its ships deal with the remaining five Korman warships. Rose Squad is then ordered by Christina to return to the command bridge where they'll be debriefed. Going to the bridge, Captain Bourden is the first to commend them for defending the ship, despite the significant damage it sustained. General Foley then explains to the Titans that the Kormans will indeed be treated as a hostile force, and that she just received orders from Special Operations Command that it is up to her and the 2nd Special Operations Division to keep the Korma Empire from leaving their system as it would complicate the already on-going war between the Eclipse Empire and Supreme Republic. She finishes off by telling them they were going to regroup on the Prime Minister as the Intervention returns to Luna for repairs. Intel Unique Feature Introduced in this map is a unique feature that changes the way Extinction is played. It was said by design director Anakin Nakamura that all future maps will feature one Unique Feature each. *Ability to request NPC Eclipse Navy Troopers and Orbital Defense Troopers as allies to fight against the Grimm Areas Cannon Mainframe The Cannon Mainframe area is where players start off at as they witness the Korman starfleet appear out of slip-space. In this area, players must defend the Cannon Control Stations from being disabled by Korman Specialists as well as hold off waves of Grimm that are attacking in attempt to distract the players from taking out the Specialists. If a Specialist begins the disable process of a control station, players will be notified with a "Specialist disabling Control!" indicator on their screens. Allowing a Specialist to disable all three Control Stations will result in a mission failure. In this area, there are a total of 17 Crates, 6 of which are Weapon Crates. Three Intel pieces are also found within this area. *M4X1 Assault Rifle Crate for $1500 beside the door leading to the Main Hanger *ACX Assault Rifle Crate for $1500 by the first Cannon *PX-90 SMG Crate for $1000 by the third Cannon's ammo supply *M60X4 LMG Crate for $3000 next to the supply crates *UXAX-12 Shotgun Crate for $1500 by the door leading to Hanger A1 *JV-9 Slug-gun Crate for $1750 on top of a desk near the second Cannon Missile Launchers Mainframe The Missile Launcher Mainframe area is the second area players are directed to after successfully defending the cannon mainframe from Korman Specialists. In this area, players must now reactivate the ship's anti-cruiser missile launchers to punch a hole through the Korman warship armour. Once arming the missile launcher mainframe, players will need to prevent Specialists from disabling all three missile control stations. At this point, players will begin to encounter Vindicators and Stalkers. Once beginning the activation process, a timer will start at 5 minutes by which if all launchers aren't armed, the mission will fail. In this area, there are a total of 16 Crates, 5 of which are Weapon Crates. Four Intel pieces can also be found in this area. *M16X4 Assault Rifle Crate for $2000 by the Missile Mainframe *UXP-45 SMG Crate for $1500 by the third Missile Control Station *V-150 LMG Crate for $3000 by the first Missile Control Station *Mag-5 Shotgun Crate for $1750 by a dead Eclipse Navy Officer *Striker Sniper Rifle Crate for $2000 by the second Missile Control Station Main Hangar The Main Hangar area is the third and last area players are able to explore after successfully arming the ship's missile launchers. The objective of this area activate the shields that will prevent solid objects such as ships from passing through. Once beginning the process of the shield being activated, Korman Specialists will attempt to stop the process and disable the controls, which allowing them to do so will result in a mission failure. After completing this objective, players are tasked with arming explosives onto the Korman dropships to destroy them while Specialists will try to disarm them. Once the Korman dropships are destroyed, players must clear out the Grimm from all three areas while the rest of the crew on the ship are doing the same in other parts. In this area, there are a total of 18 Crates, 7 of which are Weapon Crates. Four Intel pieces are found within this area. *ARX Mark II Assault Rifles Crate for $1500 by the Main Hanger shield controls *IMPx-9 SMG Crate for $1250 by a dead Eclipse Navy pilot *RPD-X3 HMG Crate for $3000 next to the non-interactive Weapons Crates *Striker Mark II Shotgun Crate for $1750 under the docked Eclipse A10X4 Starfighter *DSX-51 Sniper Rifle Crate for $1500 directly next to the docked Eclipse-class AX-130 Assault Gunship *RXa-54 All Purpose Rocket Launcher Crate for $1750 next to the stairs leading to the upper Hanger levels *Vx-35 A-P/V Rocket Launcher Crate for $1750 next to the RXa-54 Rocket Launcher *Rose Squad M4X8 Crate for $2000 next to the door leading to the crew quarters. Easter Egg Song The map's easter egg song is called "I May Fall" by Jeff Williams, with vocals done by his daughter Casey Lee Williams. This song is activated once finding all three Beringel statues. RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack.png|I May Fall - Casey Lee Williams Achievements/Trophies *'Intervention is Key' - Successfully defend the Intervention from the Kormans and Grimm *'Divine Intervention' - Defend the Intervention on Hardcore difficulty *'You Belong in a Museum!' - Defend the Intervention with six Relics active *'Cannon Mainframe' - Successfully prevent Korman Specialists from disabling the Cannon Mainframe *'Missile Launcher Mainframe' - Successfully reactivate the Missile Launchers Mainframe *'Hangar Marshall' - Successfully reactivate the Hangar shields *'Orbital Defense Trooper Corps' - Request four Orbital Defense Troopers to assist against the Grimm *'SEAL Team Six' - Request six Eclipse Navy Troopers to assist against the Grimm *'Specialist Killer' - Kill 20 Korman Specialists in a single game *'Grimm Slayer' - Kill 100 Grimm in a single game *'Controller' - Do not allow a single Control Station to be disabled Custom Zombies Attack of the Korman is an upcoming custom Zombies map. Trivia *Jaxon Bourden is the great-grandfather of Alain Bourden. **He made his introduction and first appearance in the Rose Squad novel. *The only Grimm players don't encounter are the Aggressor, Vindicator, Stalker, and Guardian. *One of the Intel pieces found in the Main Hangar make direct mention of the Clan President joining his troops on the front lines during the Eclipse Civil War in 2025, which was when Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare IV takes place. *According to lore and the timeline of the Eclipse Universe, the TX series of weapons never saw wide-spread use until after 2045, the year the Galactic War ended which is why no TX weapons make an appearance, despite appearing in "Discovery". **This error was later fixed following the release of Extinction Season One. Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive)